She loves him deeply
by mitsiko7
Summary: its about Orihime and Ichigo finding love in each other.and stuff...
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story…it might also suck but, oh well.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

x……………………………………………………………………………………………x

Chapter One: Admitting

"Hi Kurosaki Kun!" I said cheerfully. "Hello Orihime." He said. He said my name so perfectly, I love it

when he says my name, it sounds so good when it rolls of his tongue and through his sweet lips. "Did

you know, Rukia is going to stay in the soul society, even after what happened, you know in the war?"

I asked eagerly. He sighed; "Yes I have been informed by Yoruichi, how did you know?" "Well,

um…..Rukia came and told me in person, we have become close." I said uneasily. "What a jerk, she

didn't even come to see me!" he said. I sighed; he cares about her more than he does me, even when

she was engaged to Renji, poor Renji, why did he have to die in that stupid war!? "Orihime, are you

alright? You're crying." Ichigo said with a concerned look on his face. "Yes, I'm fine, I just feel bad

that Renji's gone and that Rukia is so sad." I said.

x……………………………………………………………………………………………x

Yoruichi ran over a good number of rooftops until she found it; there, she thought, there's Orihime's

house, I will wait for her there.

x…………………………………………………………………………………………...x

"Oh, well um do you want to come to my house for dinner?" he said. He's trying to comfort me; I

thought. "Yes! What time?" I asked excitedly. " Why don't you just walk with me to my house,dinner

will be in about an hour, we can study until then." He said. "Alright, sounds good!" I said and we

started to walk towards his house.

x……………………………………………………………………………………………x

Mwahahaha, I am going to write more but I shall await reviews! REVIEW NOW!!! please


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thx 4 the few of u who reviewed! Here's chap two!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach.

* * *

Chapter two: His house

Kurosaki is so nice to have invited me to his house! "Kurosaki, thank you for inviting me,

it was very nice of you!" I said with the smallest amount of discomfort. He looked over at

me and smiled. "You're welcome Orihime, I thought maybe you can help me with our

history project and I can help you with yours, if you want." He said. "Sure, I would like

some help with my math home work, its ummmmm…. challenging." I said, I stuttered,

God, now he thinks I'm stupid! "Orihime, if you had one wish, what would you wish

for?" He asked suddenly. Oh, this is out of character for him, well should I tell him how I

feel? No, I'll say that I'm not sure and he has to answer first. "I don't really know, what

about you?" I said eagerly. "Hmmmm… I'm torn between coming to terms with my

feelings for someone and having the soul society not be in peril, and our town being safe

from Aizen and the Aranccar." He said thoughtfully. "Heehee! Kurosaki has a crush! Do

I know her? Does she go to our school? Tell me!!!" I squealed excitedly. "Calm down,

yes you know her, and yes she does go to our school." He said with a small smile tugging

at his thin lips. "Well!? Who is it!?" I asked happily, my hopes of him feeling the same feelings for me as

I feel for him growing. "Its, well… you Orihime…" He said, and my eyes widened, he turned towards

me and his brown eyes sparkling with anxiety and hopefulness said; "Do you feel…the same way about

me?" "Yes I do! Oh Kurosaki how I've waited for you to say it!" I said as I jumped up and down and

leaned into him, inhaling his scent, and he wrapped his arms around me, and breathed in the smell of my

hair ( which just so happens to be the smell of strawberries.) He pulled away from our sweet embrace

and with his eyes glazing over with love and affection leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, like

waking up late on a Sunday morning, or seeing the sun rise. He again reluctantly pulled away. "Orihime,

may I have the pleasure of being your boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

I noe, the last chapter was named wrong, sorry!-- well here's chapter 3! (I am writing

this chapter fast so if it's not good let me know!) 'Ryan the King' I hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Chapter 3: Arriving at his house

"Yes! Of course Kurosaki!" I exclaimed. "Call me Ichigo." He said sweetly. "Um, okay." () I said with

a smile. He smiled back as he led me towards his house. "Hey Ichigo! Wow! What a gal' are you two

together!?" Said Ichigo's father as he swung open the door. "Yes we are, God Dad! Do you have to

be so annoying?" Said Ichigo, putting on his scowl. "Awww son you know you love me!" he said.

Ichigo by passed his Dad and led me upstairs to his room. (I've only been in it once, and he was

asleep!) He dropped his book bag on his desk and took my books and gently laid them on his desk.

"So when will dinner be ready?" I asked, I was getting really hungry. "Probably in an hour." He said

casually. He sat on his bed and motioned for me to sit next to him, and I sat down right on his lap.

"Wow Orihime, you're really light." He said with a smile. He took my legs and wrapped them around

his waist and kissed me, and his tongue was trying to gain entrance into my mouth so I let it in and

mingled with his tongue. He has a very demanding and dominant kiss, and I am subdued by him

willingly. We kept tilting our heads as we kissed more and more passionately, then finally we broke

away and took in much needed deep breaths of air. Then we again continued our kiss, a few minutes

later I heard Ichigo's dad call us and say that it was time for dinner. He and I reluctantly pulled away. I

felt something warm and slightly hard pushing up against my underwear. (I'm wearing a skirt) "Ichigo,

um are you getting a..." He nodded with a smile of embracement I smiled a comforting smile, and

climbed off of him and started to go down stairs. H followed close behind, and put his hand on my

waist and stopped me from going into the view of his dad and pulled me close and said; "Orihime…can

you say that your not hungry, I want more time with you, please?" his eyes were pleading me. "Okay."

I said. "Dad we're not hungry right now." He shouted, never taking his eyes off me as he led me back

into his room. "Alright, well I've got a date and your sisters are at a sleep over so you two behave

yourselves okay?" He said. "Alright." Ichigo and I said simultaneously. And with that the front door

slammed shut.

Where the hell is she! Thought Yoruichi with annoyance.

Ichigo again sat on his bed but this time grabbed me and laid down next to me, and I laid next to him.

He nervously put his hand on my inner thigh and slowly pulled down my underwear. "Ichigo what are

you dong?" I asked nervously. "I want to give you pleasure, Orihime." He spoke with lust and anxiety.

He slowly widened my legs and ever so gently slid two fingers into my untouched women hood. "Oh!"

I exclaimed, as he slid his fingers farther up. There was a flash of pain, then it slowly faded into

pleasure. He pushed up and down, slow at first, then faster and faster. My climax was coming, I could

feel it. "Oh Ichigo harder!" I cried, my body in rhythm with his hand. He did do it harder and faster I

flipped on my back and spread my legs wider and he move closer and I shouted; "More Ichigo! More!

Harder!Mmmhhhhhh." I reached my climax and my moans descended into soft catlike purring. He

pulled his fingers from me and I said; "Now its my turn to give you pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my peeps, sorry its taken me so long to add a chapter, ive been busy (no not what you are thinking…sickoes)

Chapter 4: Love him or not?

Ichigo sat up and smiled evily, his eyes shouted dirty, the long bump in his pants quivered with

anticipation, as Orihime got on her knees and teasingly slid his pants and underwear down past

his knees to reveal his lustful orgasm. She put his penis in her mouth and started to suck and lick,

slowly at first, but then faster and faster, and as she did this Ichigo grabbed the blanket and

moaned and groaned as he came closer and closer to his climax. "Mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh

Orihime, oh suck me good mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhnnn, faster, oh baby faster! Oh Orihime I

wanna fk you hard! Oh mmmmmhhnnnahhhhhhmmmm." Moaned and shouted Ichigo.

"mmmmmmm tastes gooood." Said Orihime in a sexy like voice after she swallowed his cum. He

breathed deeply as he yanked Orihime up and tore off her skirt and underwear, and she ripped

off her shirt and bra and he quickly undressed himself and flipped her on her back and slid his

cock inside her. "OOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes! Harder, faster!!!! Fk me good Ichigo!

Oh Ichigo! Mmmmmmhhhnnnmmmmhhhhh! Hardeer! Bang me harder harder!!!!!!!!

Mmmmmhhhhhnnnnnn…" said Orihime as she was halfway to her orgasm. Ichigo moaned and

groaned, louder and louder and louder as he was as well close to his climax. Orihime blew first,

then Ichigo soon after, they both breathed heavily and soon fell fast asleep.

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!


End file.
